


re: hot goss

by psymyn



Series: what's the 411? [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brothers AU, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, May be slightly OOC, Texting, Trans Gavin Reed, elijah is helpful in his own way, god i made gavin such a sap in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psymyn/pseuds/psymyn
Summary: (10:46 AM) hey(10:51 AM) what(10:51 AM) i have a surprise for you(10:54 AM) what the fuck does that mean(10:55 AM) ;))In a universe where Elijah never left CyberLife, his newest goal is to make his brother's life a living nightmare—and change him for the better. All told through a series of texts.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> _italics is elijah_   
>  **bold is gavin**

MARCH 9, 2039

WEDNESDAY

 

_(10:46 AM) hey_

**(10:51 AM) what**

_(10:51 AM) i have a surprise for you_

**(10:54 AM) what the fuck does that mean**

_(10:55 AM) ;))_

_(10:55 AM) you’ll love it_

_(10:56 AM) and you won’t be getting out of it, either_

_(10:56 AM) already got fowler on board ;)_

**(11:17 AM) elijah what the FUCK are you talking about**

**(11:17 AM) fowler says he literally hasn’t talked to you in years**

_(11:17 AM) he’s such a good guy_

_(11:17 AM) keeping my secrets_

_(11:18 AM) hopefully you’re thoroughly freaked_

**(11:20 AM) oh my god please tell me you didn’t fucking ask for me to get that time off**

**(11:20 AM) cuz i swear i already told you i’m not going with you, take fucking chloe or something**

**(11:20 AM) i’m sure you’ll have more fun with her there anyway, pervert**

_(11:21 AM) i am hurt and offended_

_(11:21 AM) but no, it’s not that_

_(11:22 AM) i’ve already come to terms with you staying in this dreary city instead of taking an honest to god vacation for once in your life_

_(11:22 AM) barbados will miss you_

**(11:25 AM) whatever**

**(11:25 AM) then what the hell man**

**(11:25 AM) just fucking tell me i hate this shit**

_(11:27 AM) what do you think the word surprise means?_

**(11:30 AM) i’m going to fucking kill you**

 

_(2:32 PM) yeah probably_

_(2:32 PM) also mom wants to know if you’ll be there for dinner tonight_

**(2:37 PM) why doesn’t she just ask me herself ??**

_(2:40 PM) fuck if i know_

_(3:02 PM) well?_

_(4:21 PM) gavin don’t just ignore me_

**(4:43 PM) dude i was on location**

**(4:43 PM) yeah sure whatever i’ll stop by i guess**

_(4:45 PM) no you’re gonna be there the whole time none of this “stopping by” bullshit_

**(4:45 PM) fucking fine okay bye**

 

 

 

MARCH 12, 2039

SATURDAY

 

_(7:21 PM) <1000274.img> _

_(7:21 PM) hey bitchhh_

**(7:24 PM) asjdkfkshads fuck OFF**

_(7:25 PM) <1000275.img> _

_(7:25 PM) it’s you tho_

**(7:27 PM) <832767.img>**

**(7:27 PM) okay, but: THAT’s you**

_(7:27 PM) bye bitch_

**(7:27 PM) COWARD**

 

 

 

MARCH 14, 2039

MONDAY

 

**(9:29 AM) hey elijah i just have one question for you**

**(9:30 AM) what the FUCK**

**(9:30 AM) are you fucking KIDDING ME???**

**(9:30 AM) did you REALLY have a fucking hand in this?**

**(9:37 AM) i swear to god i actually fucking hate you right now**

_(10:15 AM) i see you’ve met my surprise_

_(10:15 AM) don’t you just love him_

**(10:18 AM) i hate it**

_(10:32 AM) aww big baby_

_(10:34 AM) you should be thanking me_

**(11:01 AM) why**

**(11:01 AM) the FUCK**

**(11:01 AM) would i**

_(11:22 AM) idk_

_(11:22 AM) i just_

_(11:22 AM) have this feeling_

**(11:27 AM) that’s such bullshit**

_(11:28 AM) is it?_

**(11:28 AM) fowler fucking told me**

_(11:29 AM) damn_

_(11:29 AM) well he is NOT getting a gift basket_

**(11:33 AM) it’s already tried getting me off my phone like 3 fucking times now**

_(11:34 AM) good, you work in LAW ENFORCEMENT_

_(11:34 AM) go solve some crimes_

**(11:56 AM) tell me one thing**

_(11:56 AM) sure_

**(11:56 AM) why, just WHY does it look so much like connor**

_(11:57 AM) well_

_(11:57 AM) they ARE the same series_

**(12:13 PM) so? that means literally nothing and you know that best of all**

_(12:17 PM) kate mentioned the idea of brothers_

**(12:29 PM) who?**

_(12:32 PM) our lead designer_

**(12:34 PM) mm**

**(12:34 PM) android brothers**

**(12:35 PM) wow**

**(12:35 PM) you have really outdone yourself lij**

_(12:50 PM) does this mean you forgive me_

**(12:54 PM) absolutely not**

 

_(3:42 PM) how are you faring_

**(4:12 PM) i thought androids were all deviant now**

_(4:13 PM) ?? yeah? they are?_

**(4:13 PM) you fucked this one up**

_(4:14 PM) i’ll sue you for slander_

**(4:15 PM) when the court sees this one**

**(4:15 PM) i will WIN**

 

**(9:24 PM) how long**

_(9:26 PM) how long what_

**(9:27 PM) how long is it gonna be here**

_(9:27 PM) indefinitely?_

**(9:29 PM) WHAT**

_(9:29 PM) what did you think?? he isn’t just trying something out, that’s his JOB_

**(9:29 PM) well here’s to my early retirement**

_(9:30 PM) oh stop_

**(9:32 PM) i’m serious**

_(9:32 PM) what’s so wrong with him_

**(9:36 PM) you want to hear all about it?**

_(9:36 PM) i love hearing about your pain_

_(9:36 PM) and you know, gossip ;))_

**(9:43 PM) alright well. here goes. like i SWEAR you programmed this one with a stick up its ass. it’s absolutely hell to deal with, so much worse than connor is and that is SAYING SOMETHING, and you know maybe it’s because this one has to be with me fucking CONSTANTLY for some reason but at the same time i think it’s just because it is actually out to make my life a living hell. apparently it’s fucking bilingual in english and sarcasm and really doesn’t know what a fucking emotion is (see? is it even deviant yet?) and ALSO it barely even gives me a chance to do shit on the scene! my own job! apparently i’m “too slow” for its tastes**

**(9:45 PM) and i mean i fucking GUESS it’s great for paperwork but just**

**(9:45 PM) ugh**

_(9:46 PM) you done?_

**(9:46 PM) yeah**

_(9:48 PM) okay well first off: all androids are fluent in every language, please don’t say he’s merely bilingual i’m taking that to heart here_

**(9:48 PM) dumbass**

_(9:48 PM) but hey_

_(9:48 PM) sorry about it?_

**(9:49 PM) no you’re not**

_(9:49 PM) no, i’m really not_

**(9:49 PM) i hate you**

**(9:50 PM) thanks for letting me rant**

**(9:50 PM) go fuck yourself**

_(9:50 PM) you are such a drama queen, i love you_


	2. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics is elijah_   
>  **bold is gavin**
> 
>  
> 
> had to update the tags bc i forgot the fuckin elijah & gavin one like a DUNCE
> 
> also idk where this came from? i just wanted humor but i guess i slipped back to my roots slightly

MARCH 17, 2039

THURSDAY

 

_ (1:08 PM) yo _

**(1:47 PM) what do you want**

_ (1:53 PM) i’m having a little get together _

**(1:53 PM) uuggghhhhhhh**

_ (1:53 PM) gavin pls _

**(1:53 PM) you JUST had one**

_ (1:59 PM) like six months ago! _

**(1:59 PM) why do i ALWAYS have to be there**

_ (2:00 PM) you know everyone loves you _

**(2:01 PM) that is…Rich**

_ (2:01 PM) plus you make me seem so nice in comparison _

**(2:04 PM) yeah that seems much more accurate**

_ (2:05 PM) okay so i will see you tomorrow. be here at like idk 7 _

**(2:11 PM) TOMORROW???**

**(2:11 PM) why am i just fucking getting notice of this?**

**(2:11 PM) what if i had plans??**

_ (2:12 PM) do you? _

**(2:12 PM) …no**

_ (2:15 PM) yeah that’s what i thought _

**(2:16 PM) smartass**

_ (2:16 PM) hey you should bring your partner :) _

**(2:35 PM) why would you even suggest that**

**(2:35 PM) sure, let me make an already horrible night worse**

_ (2:36 PM) you hate him that much? _

**(2:36 PM) yes**

_ (2:36 PM) you hate ME that much? _

**(2:36 PM) huh?**

_ (2:37 PM) my lovely gala _

**(2:37 PM) your shit party for cyberlife employees and rich assholes**

_ (2:37 PM) my LOVELY gala _

**(2:38 PM) but yeah it’s always so boring**

**(2:38 PM) so like hell i’m bringing a stick in the mud like rk**

_ (2:40 PM) rk? _

**(2:41 PM) uh, yeah?**

_ (2:41 PM) rk900? _

**(2:42 PM) who the fuck else would i be talking about??**

_ (2:42 PM) i’m just surprised _

_ (2:42 PM) has he not picked out a name? or anything? _

**(2:56 PM) not that i know of? why the fuck does it even matter**

_ (3:02 PM) well this is most disappointing _

**(3:02 PM) sucks**

**(3:03 PM) now leave me alone i have shit to do**

_ (3:04 PM) you are an adult, gavin. you can certainly choose not to answer me _

**(3:04 PM) shut up**

**(3:04 PM) see you tomorrow**

 

 

MARCH 18, 2039

FRIDAY

 

**(11:27 AM) give me the off switch**

**(11:27 AM) give me the god damn off switch**

_ (11:33 AM) the what now _

**(11:34 AM) DEACTIVATION CODE**

**(11:34 AM) FOR THE FUCKING RK900**

**(11:34 AM) SERIAL NUMBER WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS**

**(11:35 AM) I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE**

_ (11:35 AM) well then _

_ (11:36 AM) i hope you know we don’t do deactivation codes anymore _

**(11:36 AM) A TRAGEDY**

_ (11:38 AM) so what are we bitching about today _

**(11:39 AM) IT FUCKING REPORTED ME TO FOWLER**

_ (11:39 AM) can we please stop yelling i’m tired _

**(11:39 AM) it fucking**

**(11:40 AM) reported me**

**(11:40 AM) to fowler**

_ (11:42 AM) oh good i’m glad this isn’t an actual issue _

**(11:52 AM) you suck**

**(11:54 AM) i didn’t even do anything!**

_ (11:58 AM) sorry i really can’t believe that _

**(11:59 AM) i mean okay**

**(11:59 AM) fair**

_ (12:00 PM) so i assume he will not be accompanying you tonight _

**(12:00 PM) it never was but okay**

_ (12:01 PM) :/ _

 

**(5:32 PM) what do i need to wear btw. same as last time?**

_ (5:39 PM) no, it’s black tie tonight _

**(5:39 PM) it is not**

_ (5:40 PM) rich assholes, remember? _

**(5:40 PM) fuck**

**(5:40 PM) okay**

**(6:23 PM) <832773.img>**

**(6:23 PM) how’s this?**

_ (6:24 PM) it always amazes me how much you can really clean yourself up _

**(6:24 PM) thanks, asshole. i’m leaving now, see you in a few**

 

 

MARCH 19, 2039

SATURDAY

 

**(1:12 PM) hey is my car at your house**

_ (1:20 PM) yeah you want me to drop it off? _

**(1:20 PM) please**

_ (1:23 PM) alright i’ll buy some pain killers on the way, i doubt you have any _

**(1:23 PM) thanks**

 

**(7:41 PM) can mom just learn to fuck off**

_ (8:35 PM) i hope there’s a legit reason for this _

**(8:37 PM) i’m sick of these passive aggressive comments lij**

**(8:37 PM) like she’s watching the news at her own fucking house but comes to message ME to talk shit about it**

**(8:38 PM) because you know she KNOWS**

**(8:39 PM) <832774.img>**

**(8:39 PM) just, look at this**

_ (8:39 PM) oh. yeah, that’s bad _

_ (8:39 PM) i’m sorry gavin _

_ (8:40 PM) i could talk to her? _

_ (9:04 PM) gavin? _

**(9:25 PM) no, don’t. it’ll just make it worse**

_ (9:25 PM) if you’re sure _

 

 

MARCH 22, 2039

TUESDAY

 

_ (3:13 PM) so _

_ (3:13 PM) baby bro _

_ (3:13 PM) how is work _

 

**(6:21 PM) why the interest**

_ (6:47 PM) what are you talking about _

_ (6:47 PM) i love hearing about all the gruesome details of murder and drug rings _

_ (6:48 PM) your choice of career is most interesting _

**(6:49 PM) you’re weird**

_ (6:49 PM) rude _

**(6:53 PM) well, i’m gonna be honest with you man**

_ (6:53 PM) oh dear _

**(6:53 PM) work…is fine**

_ (7:03 PM) it’s fine? _

**(7:03 PM) i really like not having to do paperwork**

**(7:04 PM) and cases that would usually take me a couple days don’t anymore**

**(7:04 PM) it’s still a huge pain in my ass but if i don’t talk to it and it leaves me the fuck alone, then we’re great**

_ (7:09 PM) you are so welcome _

**(7:10 PM) i will never thank you for this**

 

 

MARCH 25, 2039

FRIDAY

 

_ (4:42 AM) help me out here, gav _

_ (4:44 AM) i’m trying to decide which one of our new upgrades we should release to the public _

_ (4:44 AM) only one is 100% functional, but it isn’t the most EXCITING _

_ (4:45 AM) and we REALLY need some good press _

_ (4:47 AM) survey: _

_ (4:48 AM) the ability to DRINK (small amounts), or just some minor (but necessary) tweaks to the mind palace _

_ (5:05 AM) i will await your response _

 

**(7:02 AM) what the fuck**

**(7:02 AM) i really thought i was done waking up to you spewing shit**

**(7:03 AM) i don’t CARE ELIJAH**

**(7:03 AM) none of this affects me**

**(7:03 AM) why don’t you ask CHLOE? the ACTUAL ANDROIDS you LIVE WITH**

**(7:04 AM) don’t bother me with this shit**

 

_ (9:22 AM) god alright _

_ (9:27 AM) be pissy then _

 

**(2:38 PM) i wasn’t yelling at you**

_ (2:45 PM) oh sure _

**(2:47 PM) no, really. i just woke up to some shit news is all**

_ (2:47 PM) what news _

**(2:53 PM) it’s about a case, can’t tell you**

_ (2:54 PM) ah _

_ (2:54 PM) pity _

_(3:14 PM) well i thought you were going to apologize. guess not_

**(3:16 PM) don’t push it**

 

**(6:09 PM) why don’t you just release both upgrades. the drinking one will fire up that good press you’re horny for and the mind palace one will support the idea that you guys still want what’s best for androids**

_ (6:31 PM) <1000292.img> _

**(6:33 PM) god why can’t you just send a thank you like a normal person**

_ (6:33 PM) i’m firing my marketing head and replacing him with you. you start tomorrow _

**(6:38 PM) please don’t even threaten that**


	3. Upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics is elijah_   
>  **bold is gavin**
> 
> two chapters in one day? you bet ur ass

MARCH 28, 2039

MONDAY

 

**(8:19 AM) holy shit**

 

_ (10:52 AM) there’s only one reason for that reaction _

**(10:52 AM) i just saw the fucking drinking upgrade**

_ (10:52 AM) you’ve finally realized how dumb you are _

_ (10:52 AM) oh _

_ (10:52 AM) how is it? everything you ever dreamed of and more? _

**(10:53 AM) i hate you, but you’re a fucking genius**

_ (11:02 AM) don’t mind me, i’m just over here _

_ (11:02 AM) absolutely ASTONISHED _

**(11:02 AM) what**

_ (11:02 AM) because i was certainly not expecting that reaction _

**(11:04 AM) THEY DON’T KNOW HOW TO DRINK**

**(11:05 AM) DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE GOLD MIND YOU’VE GIVEN ME**

**(11:05 AM) i never thought i’d say this in relation to these trash cans, but i love this**

_(11:08 AM) i think it's "gold mine" but okay_

_ (11:08 AM) while i’m glad you’re finding some amusement in your life, does it WORK _

**(11:09 AM) ahagddfshag**

_ (11:09 AM) gavin please this is serious _

**(11:09 AM) “does it work”**

_ (11:12 AM) W E L L ? ? _

**(11:13 AM) no**

_ (11:16 AM) you’re an asshole, you’re not serious _

**(11:17 AM) well i’ve had to clean up not one, but TWO spilled coffees already this morning**

_ (11:17 AM) YOU cleaned it up? _

**(11:17 AM) i had rk clean it up**

_ (11:18 AM) mhm mhm _

**(11:18 AM) it’s the one that fucking dropped them!!**

_ (11:23 AM) that’s displeasing to hear. do you know why this is happening? _

**(11:24 AM) nope**

_ (11:24 AM) can you ask him _

**(11:24 AM) and i’m not fucking asking anyone either**

**(11:24 AM) yeah no that ain’t happening**

_ (11:27 AM) well i can’t win them all _

**(11:34 AM) <832779.img>**

**(11:34 AM) god, look at this mess**

**(11:34 AM) literally coffee stains all over it**

_ (11:37 AM) oh my god _

_ (11:37 AM) wait _

_ (11:38 AM) he still wears that uniform? _

**(11:43 AM) you mean the thing it wears every single fucking day?**

**(11:43 AM) yes**

**(11:44 AM) which, coffee stains + white fucking fabric?**

**(11:44 AM) it’s great**

**(11:44 AM) not so PRISTINE anymore**

**(11:45 AM) the damn prick**

_ (11:46 AM) well, there are things that are suddenly making much more sense now _

**(11:46 AM) what the fuck’s that supposed to mean**

_ (11:47 AM) no need to worry your small little mind over it _

**(11:47 AM) well fuck you too then**

_ (11:47 AM) :** _

 

 

MARCH 30, 2039

WEDNESDAY

 

**(7:32 PM) i need to ask you a question**

_ (7:45 PM) okay _

**(7:48 PM) this is very hard for me to do**

**(7:48 PM) so i don’t need any of your shit**

**(7:48 PM) okay?**

_ (7:52 PM) hmmm… i don’t know… _

**(7:52 PM) elijah!**

_ (7:53 PM) well alright _

_ (7:53 PM) what’s up _

_ (7:59 PM) you’ve been typing for a while, you okay? _

**(8:03 PM) never mind i’m not doing this**

_ (8:03 PM) WHAT _

_ (8:28 PM) you can’t just hype me up like that and NOT tell me! _

_ (8:52 PM) you’re killing me over here _

 

 

APRIL 2, 2039

SATURDAY

 

_ (1:43 AM) oh i don’t think i told you _

**(1:47 AM) why do you have to be. so god damn vague**

_ (1:49 AM) i picked up this cat _

_ (1:49 AM) it was screaming like right outside my front door _

_ (1:49 AM) poor thing was freezing cold _

**(1:56 AM) please**

_ (1:58 AM) <1000304.img> _

_ (1:58 AM) this was earlier today _

**(1:58 AM) oh my god…**

**(1:58 AM) she’s beautiful**

_ (1:59 AM) and while i think it’s quite adorable, i can’t have a cat staying here. all that fur _

_ (1:59 AM) plus i’d be scared it’d fall into the pool :/ _

_ (1:59 AM) so what i’m saying is _

_ (2:00 AM) do you want it? _

**(2:00 AM) i’m crying**

**(2:00 AM) <832780.img>**

_ (2:01 AM) are you drunk? _

**(2:01 AM) no**

**(2:01 AM) but i HAVE been drinking a bit**

**(2:02 AM) i’m out with chris and tina**

_ (2:03 AM) you’re setting a horrible example for your new child _

**(2:03 AM) i’m going to be the BEST fucking dad**

 

**(11:21 AM) okay so you’re dropping the cat off today right??**

_ (11:55 AM) yeah are you gonna be home all day? _

**(11:59 AM) pretty much**

_ (12:00 PM) okay expect me around 3 _

**(12:00 PM) BET**

 

 

APRIL 3, 2039

SUNDAY

 

_ (4:17 PM) i was thinking of you _

**(4:17 PM) ew**

_ (4:17 PM) i wasn’t done yet shut UP _

_ (4:17 PM) as i was saying _

_ (4:18 PM) i was thinking of you _

_ (4:18 PM) perhaps changing your name _

**(4:19 PM) elijah are you stupid**

_ (4:19 PM) i can confidently answer _

_ (4:19 PM) no, no i am not _

**(4:19 PM) okay**

**(4:19 PM) i’ve already fucking changed my name, or don’t you remember**

**(4:20 PM) twice**

**(4:20 PM) so i really don’t plan on doing so again**

**(4:20 PM) it is so much work**

**(4:20 PM) so what is it then you don’t like my name?**

**(4:20 PM) well tough shit**

**(4:20 PM) you should’ve said something years ago**

_ (4:21 PM) jesus fuck calm down gavin _

_ (4:21 PM) don’t get so defensive _

_ (4:21 PM) why do you type so fast _

**(4:21 PM) wELL WHAT then**

_ (4:22 PM) but no, i was talking about your last name _

_ (4:22 PM) let’s go back to kamski _

**(4:24 PM) i hate that fucking name**

_ (4:24 PM) it’s tied to a lot of things. instant recognition _

**(4:24 PM) yeah that’s the point**

_ (4:26 PM) oh? _

**(4:27 PM) oh my god we’ve had this conversation before ffs**

_ (4:27 PM) enlighten me _

**(4:27 PM) piss off**

_ (4:29 PM) your reasoning could have changed _

**(4:29 PM) it hasn’t**

_ (4:30 PM) <0000290.aud> _

**(4:31 PM) did you just send me the sound of your fucking sigh**

_ (4:31 PM) i felt you needed to hear it _

**(4:31 PM) wow**

_ (4:37 PM) well? _

**(4:51 PM) i’ve TOLD you, i can barely even do my job with that name. you remember that first year i was on the force? nobody took me seriously, and while now yeah sure my actual coworkers know because you can’t keep your dumb face out of my business, but trying to interrogate suspects or interview witnesses was absolute hell. they couldn’t**

**(4:51 PM) ah fuck i hit send hold on**

**(4:54 PM) but no they couldn’t focus on anything else but that name because of your god damn influence. i hated having to say “officer kamski” it just didn’t fit, especially when i had to fine people for property damage against androids. that shit was so embarrassing**

**(4:55 PM) so, no. i’m not going back to kamski**

_ (5:02 PM) well you can’t fault me for trying _

_ (5:02 PM) i’ll ask again in a couple years _

**(5:03 PM) it’s never happening fuck OFF**


	4. Stakeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics is elijah_   
>  **bold is gavin**
> 
> oh what did you not think i would add a dash of plot?
> 
> this has been planned from the beginning, babes ;)

APRIL 5, 2039

TUESDAY

 

**(6:30 AM) <832788.img>**

**(6:30 AM) <832789.img>**

**(6:30 AM) <832790.img>**

 

_ (8:17 AM) cute _

_ (8:17 AM) have you given her a name yet? _

 

**(11:42 AM) yeah**

_ (11:48 AM) and? _

**(11:49 AM) don’t laugh at me**

**(11:49 AM) but i’ve been calling her birdie**

_ (11:52 AM) ur so gay _

**(11:52 AM) this is a hate crime**

_ (12:04 PM) report me bitch _

**(12:05 PM) i have an entire police department behind me**

_ (12:09 PM) you have, at most, 2 cops _

**(12:09 PM) fair**

_ (12:10 PM) and an android? _

**(12:16 PM) you’re obsessed with it**

_ (12:20 PM) …fair _

 

 

APRIL 8, 2039

FRIDAY

 

_ (2:44 PM) so _

_ (2:44 PM) i’ve been hearing some _

_ (2:44 PM) INTERESTING things _

 

**(4:23 PM) about what**

_ (4:27 PM) about you, my dear brother _

**(4:27 PM) that’s terrifying**

_ (4:29 PM) ;)) _

**(4:29 PM) i think you have something in your eye**

_ (4:31 PM) did you know _

_ (4:31 PM) that those andersons just LOVE to gossip _

**(4:33 PM) what**

_ (4:34 PM) the lieutenant, and connor? _

**(4:34 PM) no i KNOW who you’re talking about you dick**

**(4:34 PM) but what the fuck are they saying about me now**

**(4:37 PM) you know what i don’t have to wait for you to tell me**

**(4:37 PM) they just came back from a case so i’m gonna take them for a little stroll**

_ (4:41 PM) and here i was hearing you’ve become so much calmer recently _

_ (4:42 PM) don’t do anything too rash, it won’t do you any good to get suspended _

 

 

APRIL 12, 2039

MONDAY

 

**(10:22 AM) so uh, i’m gonna be going on a stakeout tonight**

_ (10:37 AM) fun _

**(10:38 AM) yeah, sure**

**(10:38 AM) it’s just, i gotta have rk there with me**

_ (10:41 AM) oh okay. so what, are you gonna blow up my phone again with more of your bitching _

_ (10:41 AM) cause it’s kind of annoying _

**(10:47 AM) no. i can actually be civil**

**(10:49 AM) i just want**

**(10:52 AM) ugh**

**(10:55 AM) i need advice**

_ (10:57 AM) okay _

**(10:57 AM) god i can just HEAR everything you want to say**

_ (10:57 AM) yes i am holding back so much _

_ (10:58 AM) but what is it, baby bro _

_ (10:58 AM) i’m all ears _

**(11:05 AM) how do you talk to someone who could**

**(11:05 AM) no wait**

**(11:05 AM) you built him**

**(11:05 AM) do you know how to talk to him**

 

**(1:01 PM) elijah i’m SWEATING**

_ (1:32 PM) you said him _

**(1:40 PM) i**

_ (1:40 PM) YOU SAID HIM _

_ (1:41 PM) this is everything i ever asked for _

**(1:41 PM) SHUT UP**

_ (1:41 PM) holy shit i bet you’re so red _

_ (1:42 PM) are you around HIM right now?? _

**(1:42 PM) I DONT NEED ADVICE ANYMORE**

_ (1:42 PM) oh my GOD _

**(1:42 PM) FUCK OFF DONT EVEN TALK TO ME**

_ (1:43 PM) you are so adorable _

**(1:45 PM) you know this means ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**

**(1:45 PM) right?**

_ (1:48 PM) well at the very least it shows me your prejudices are fading _

**(2:03 PM) yeah…maybe whatever**

_ (2:04 PM) would you say you and rk are friends? _

**(2:04 PM) i don’t know**

_ (2:05 PM) hard for me to help you here _

**(2:07 PM) well it doesn’t act like chris or t so**

**(2:07 PM) hard for me to tell**

_ (2:08 PM) you are so emotionally stunted it’s truly painful to witness _

_ (2:08 PM) also don’t regress to calling him an it just cause i pointed out your cute little slip up _

_ (2:08 PM) don’t be a little birch _

**(2:09 PM) birch**

_ (2:09 PM) bitch _

**(2:13 PM) fuckin whatever. fine**

**(2:13 PM) but i really don’t know!**

**(2:14 PM) he’s always so god damn professional**

_ (2:16 PM) that’s so sad _

 

_ (5:06 PM) so when is this stakeout happening _

**(5:09 PM) in like 4 fucking hours**

_ (5:09 PM) oof _

_ (5:10 PM) well you shouldn’t worry. he’s built to be just like any other person _

**(5:14 PM) that is not helpful**

_ (5:15 PM) and why is that _

**(5:17 PM) i’m not good with people**

_ (5:20 PM) yeah…i know _

**(5:22 PM) fuck**

_ (5:27 PM) good luck _

_ (5:27 PM) tomorrow, i want to know everything ;) _

 

 

APRIL 13, 2039

TUESDAY

 

**(5:43 AM) u should come down to st. johns**

**(5:57 AM) whenever u wake up**

 

_ [CALLING GAVIN] _

**[CALL ACCEPTED]**

 

_ (2:33 PM) remind me again when they said you’d be discharged _

**(2:37 PM) sometime tomorrow**

_ (2:37 PM) okay, tell me when you have an actual time, i’ll be there _

**(2:41 PM) mmkay**

_ (2:46 PM) i also want to talk to you about something _

**(2:47 PM) later please**

**(2:47 PM) i just want to rest**

_ (2:48 PM) yeah, alright, please do _

 

**(8:13 PM) hey i’m up**

**(8:13 PM) am i gonna get big-brothered now**

_ (8:20 PM) listen, gavin. i know the nature of your job is dangerous, but from what nines (which, by the way, is a development you kept secret from me for some reason, but that’s a conversation for when you’re back on your feet) mentioned, your actions were so unnecessary and just plain fucking stupid, and you put your life in danger for no reason! _

_ (8:21 PM) and i know this isn’t the first time you’ve had to be hospitalized but god damn it this sure does feel like the first time you could have actively avoided it _

_ (8:21 PM) you are stubborn, and an ass, and i can’t think of what would have happened if this had been any worse _

**(8:26 PM) you just don’t get it**

_ (8:26 PM) what do i not get _

**(8:28 PM) nothing, never mind. you’re right, it’s my fucking fault, anything else you want to hear?**

_ (8:28 PM) god, i don’t WANT to hear anything, i’m not doing this to argue _

_ (8:29 PM) i just want to know what happened _

_ (8:29 PM) you know i actually do care for you, you’re my fucking brother _

**(8:30 PM) i know. and, yeah, okay same. but it doesn’t matter what happened**

**(8:30 PM) it’s not gonna happen again anyway**

_ (8:31 PM) well gavin idk if i can just take your word on that _

**(8:31 PM) you don’t have to take mine, since nines is the one making sure of it**

_ (8:38 PM) i guess that makes me feel slightly better _

**(8:38 PM) hey!**

_ (8:38 PM) i mean he WAS designed to be a fucking tank. he’ll have little trouble protecting your puny ass _

**(8:39 PM) i feel like getting shot means i should get a pass from being insulted**

_ (8:43 PM) is he still there, btw? _

**(8:44 PM) no, fowler called him back to the station like an hour ago**

**(8:44 PM) but i figure he’ll be back as soon as he can**

**(8:45 PM) tin can’s been clingy as shit ever since the attack, it’s god damn annoying**

_ (8:45 PM) i love seeing you make friends _

_ (8:45 PM) you’re so bad at it _

**(8:46 PM) yeah, cuz apparently it has to include getting a bullet in me**

**(8:46 PM) nbd**

**(8:58 PM) ah shit he’s back**

_ (9:02 PM) tell him i said hi _

**(9:02 PM) no. but he wants to thank you for “scolding” me**

**(9:02 PM) apparently i need more discipline in my life. okay, sure**

_ (9:09 PM) i’ll leave you to flirt _

**(9:09 PM) SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ACTUAL DICK**

_ (9:11 PM) love you~~ get better soon~~ _


	5. Gift Basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics is elijah_   
>  **bold is gavin**
> 
> listen i'm firmly in the camp that gavin getting injured is what makes nines Realize, so here we are
> 
> also this was totally supposed to be uploaded earlier today but i got very distracted watching vine comps :/

APRIL 14, 2039

WEDNESDAY

 

_ (9:36 AM) how’s the wound _

 

**(11:52 AM) eh. it’s fine**

**(11:52 AM) i more just hate these fucking bandages, so god damn itchy**

_ (11:54 AM) don’t even try to scratch at them _

_ (11:54 AM) so you know what time they’re letting you leave? _

 

**(2:10 PM) they said 3**

_ (2:12 PM) oh that’s soon okay _

_ (2:12 PM) i’ll be down there to help you out _

**(2:13 PM) no you don’t have to do that**

_ (2:16 PM) okay but i want to _

**(2:16 PM) okay but what if i don’t want you there**

_ (2:17 PM) what? you were fine last night what happened _

**(2:17 PM) nothing, fine whatever go out of your way**

_ (2:17 PM) why the avoidance _

**(2:20 PM) it’s nothing**

_ (2:20 PM) :/ if you say so _

_ (2:21 PM) see you soon _

 

_ (9:26 PM) REMEMBER TO TAKE UR MEDS _

 

 

APRIL 15, 2039

THURSDAY

 

**(12:02 PM) <832802.img>**

**(12:02 PM) update for you**

_ (12:10 PM) make sure birdie doesn’t press against your side _

**(12:11 PM) i could never tell a queen what to do**

_ (12:12 PM) oh my god _

 

**[INCOMING CALL]**

_ [CALL ACCEPTED] _

 

 

APRIL 18, 2039

SUNDAY

 

**(4:47 PM) why’d you have to tell mom**

_ (5:12 PM) well she asked how you were doing recently and i wasn’t going to lie _

_ (5:12 PM) really didn’t think i had to _

**(5:13 PM) she treats me like such a child**

_ (5:15 PM) well… _

**(5:15 PM) fuck off man**

 

 

APRIL 19, 2039

MONDAY

 

**(4:02 PM) i’m so bored man**

**(4:02 PM) never thought i’d actually want to go back to work**

_ (4:13 PM) it hasn’t even been a week _

**(4:13 PM) so?**

_ (4:21 PM) watch a movie _

**(4:22 PM) oh thank you so much, i hadn’t thought of that!**

_ (4:25 PM) are you being sarcastic _

**(4:25 PM) of course i’m being sarcastic**

 

_ (7:12 PM) have you had any visitors since you’ve been home? _

**(7:14 PM) yes**

**(7:15 PM) it was good to see chris and t again, they hadn’t even known until a couple days ago**

**(7:15 PM) i did not like having connor in my house, but i think anderson liked it even less, so there was that**

_ (7:17 PM) oh they’re so nice _

**(7:17 PM) traitor**

_ (7:18 PM) and nines? _

**(7:22 PM) yeah he showed up**

**(7:44 PM) i know by your silence you want me to elaborate**

**(7:51 PM) i hate how much you pry into my life**

_ (7:51 PM) i’m your older brother, that’s my job _

**(7:52 PM) can i put in a complaint**

_ (7:52 PM) only a formal one _

**(7:52 PM) bet**

 

_ (8:48 PM) when did they say you could go back to work, in a week or something? _

**(8:49 PM) yeah no a little longer than that, by the end of the month**

_ (8:51 PM) oh okay _

**(8:51 PM) it sucks. i’m totally fine, it was just a graze and i don’t even have to wear the bandages anymore. it’s healing up just fine**

**(8:51 PM) i’m just sore**

_ (8:52 PM) well i was told that the bullet dug more of a trench in your side _

_ (8:52 PM) not just a graze _

**(8:53 PM) mmmmmmmmm**

**(8:53 PM) i’m fine**

_ (8:55 PM) you know, i’m gonna tell you right now that i trust you not to do any other dumb thing _

_ (8:55 PM) BUT i’m glad to have the numbers of your friends _

_ (8:56 PM) and your boss _

_ (8:56 PM) and your fellow detectives _

**(8:57 PM) don’t you fucking dare**

_ (8:57 PM) only your actions can force my hand _

 

 

APRIL 21, 2039

WEDNESDAY

 

**(1:34 PM) hey whoever sent this in tell them thanks for me**

_ (1:40 PM) uhh what are you talking about _

**(1:41 PM) the gift basket? it’s from cyberlife**

**(1:41 PM) i assumed one of your guys sent it**

**(1:41 PM) someone i met but i honestly don’t care enough to remember their names**

**(1:41 PM) it’s not signed or anything**

_ (1:53 PM) gavin nobody here even knows? that you got injured? _

_ (1:53 PM) i don’t go talking about your personal business to my employees, no matter how much you think i do _

**(1:55 PM) well it’s definitely a cyberlife gift basket**

**(1:55 PM) <832803.img>**

**(1:56 PM) would chloe have sent it?**

_ (2:00 PM) idk. let me ask _

**(2:00 PM) okay**

**(2:01 PM) i mean i’ll use this shit**

**(2:01 PM) cuz i know how expensive this shit is**

_ (2:04 PM) chloe says it wasn’t her _

**(2:05 PM) well. this is…weird**

 

**(3:19 PM) wait can’t you like**

**(3:19 PM) look into your deliveries or some kinda shit like that**

**(3:20 PM) find out that info?**

_ (3:42 PM) maybe _

**(3:42 PM) yes or no**

_ (3:44 PM) kinda illegal to just give you that info _

**(3:44 PM) elijah**

**(3:45 PM) i’m literally the police**

_ (3:45 PM) which makes it worse LIKE you should know this?? _

**(3:45 PM) well!! i wanna know who’s sending shit to my house!!**

_ (3:46 PM) oh my GOD you are actually so dense _

**(3:46 PM) huh?**

_ (3:47 PM) <0000290.aud> _

**(3:47 PM) you need to stop sending me your sighs because that is honestly so pretentious**

**(3:50 PM) oh shit**

**(3:51 PM) uhh you don’t have to show me your deliveries anymore**

_ (3:52 PM) never was but okay. what’s up you figure it out _

**(3:52 PM) hey yeah hold on i’ll get back to you**

_ (3:52 PM) okay :** _

 

**(5:14 PM) yeah to answer your question, yes i definitely know who sent it now**

**(5:14 PM) i may had found a note, previously unseen**

**(5:14 PM) since it seemed to had fallen off the basket when i picked it up to take it inside**

**(5:16 PM) i’m gonna send you a picture of said note, not because i think you need any more reason to intrude into my personal life, but because i’m currently in the middle of freaking the fuck out and don’t really want chris or tina to know about this**

**(5:16 PM) <832804.img>**

**(5:16 PM) so just…here**

**(5:16 PM) make of this what you will**

_ (5:24 PM) wow, gav _

_ (5:24 PM) that’s really adorable _

**(5:25 PM) i honestly don’t know what to even**

**(5:25 PM) say back to that??**

_ (5:25 PM) well don’t turn into a teenage girl now _

**(5:26 PM) hey now**

_ (5:26 PM) sorry no you know what i meant _

_ (5:27 PM) i mean you could always just say thanks _

**(5:27 PM) “just say thanks” oh okay that’s perfect thanks lij**

_ (5:27 PM) yeah see just like that, you’re getting the hang of it already _

**(5:29 PM) no but this MEANS something right??**

**(5:29 PM) am i fucking insane??**

_ (5:30 PM) idk are you sure you’re taking antibiotics over there _

**(5:30 PM) can you be serious**

_ (5:30 PM) what do you mean, that’s all i ever am _

**(5:30 PM) why are you so calm**

**(5:31 PM) dammit lij are you fucking with me**

**(5:31 PM) this is totally fucking you isn’t it**

**(5:31 PM) ffs i bet this is so fucking funny to you**

_ (5:33 PM) no, honest to god i had absolutely nothing to do with this _

_ (5:33 PM) i PROMISE _

_ (5:33 PM) i wouldn’t do something like that _

**(5:41 PM) well, fuck**

**(5:41 PM) fine then if it really isn’t you, i have shit to think about**

_ (5:42 PM) hey don’t think too hard, alright? trust your gut over everything else _

_ (5:42 PM) only way you can be happy in life _

**(5:43 PM) yeah, and i really fucking need that**


	6. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics is elijah_   
>  **bold is gavin**
> 
>  
> 
> for all of you wondering what that note said, i've given you gavin's paraphrasing of it :) i very much hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter just as much as i did writing it
> 
> also i have a feeling there's going to be only about one or two chapters left, so look out for that!

APRIL 24, 2039

SATURDAY

 

**(8:49 AM) good news**

**(8:49 AM) they finally caught that bastard**

_ (8:54 AM) the one that shot you? _

**(8:54 AM) obviously**

_ (8:55 AM) that IS good news _

_ (8:55 AM) how you feeling? _

**(8:58 AM) ready to get out of the fucking house**

_ (9:00 AM) yeah _

**(9:01 AM) although**

**(9:01 AM) now birdie’s developed an unhealthy attachment to me**

**(9:01 AM) i went to the store yesterday for like**

**(9:01 AM) 15 MINUTES**

**(9:02 AM) and come back to THIS**

**(9:02 AM) <832809.vid>**

_ (9:04 AM) oh wow _

_ (9:04 AM) i’m glad i didn’t keep her _

**(9:04 AM) are you insulting my child?**

_ (9:05 AM) she is VERY loud _

**(9:05 AM) IT’S ENDEARING**

_ (9:05 AM) if you say so _

 

_ (10:11 AM) you don’t have but a few days left right? _

**(10:34 AM) mm yep**

**(10:34 AM) 4 days**

_ (10:36 AM) so next wednesday? _

**(10:36 AM) yeah**

_ (10:36 AM) okay cool _

 

 

APRIL 26, 2039

MONDAY

 

**(10:12 PM) oh my god oh my FUCKING GOD**

**(10:12 PM) ELIJAH**

_ (10:15 PM) are you okay? _

**(10:15 PM) ummm**

**(10:15 PM) i think so**

_ (10:15 PM) ??? _

**(10:16 PM) listen**

**(10:16 PM) i’m so gay**

_ (10:16 PM) CJDKSHSGXBSSM _

_ (10:16 PM) that’s not news _

_ (10:16 PM) to anyone _

**(10:16 PM) no but**

**(10:17 PM) i’m like**

**(10:17 PM) G A Y**

_ (10:18 PM) fucking christ i’m dying over here _

_ (10:18 PM) what happened _

**(10:18 PM) i just**

**(10:18 PM) nines**

**(10:19 PM) he’s slowly killing me**

_ (10:19 PM) cjxkznzkbsj oh yeah? _

**(10:19 PM) YES**

_ (10:19 PM) please tell me everything _

_ (10:20 PM) but hold on let me get something to eat first _

_ (10:20 PM) my entertainment must come with a snack _

**(10:20 PM) AJAKSHAFSJ SURE**

_ (10:23 PM) okay i’m ready _

**(10:23 PM) okay wait could we talk on the phone for this**

_ (10:23 PM) what i’m eating hell no _

**(10:24 PM) ugh fine**

**(10:24 PM) so much typing**

_ (10:24 PM) grow up _

**(10:24 PM) ://**

_ (10:25 PM) now come on go _

_ (10:25 PM) it’s late and i’m already tired _

**(10:25 PM) you’re so old**

_ (10:26 PM) gavin come ON _

**(10:26 PM) okay CHILL**

**(10:33 PM) hhhh okay so. nines came by today, but it was like in the middle of the day because apparently he told fowler he was gonna take a half day and the guy just LET HIM GO as if that would have EVER worked for me. anyway, that doesn’t matter, he came over right? nothing new. but i have been SO on edge just THINKING about him ever since that god damn note because i haven’t heard anything!! for FIVE DAYS. and it’s not like i really have any way to contact him but like?? you’d think after sending someone something like THAT he would want to follow up right?**

**(10:36 PM) and i mean you SAW the note he said he was worried! that he couldn’t bear to see me in such pain, that for the first time he realized just how easy it would be to lose me. ME, elijah, as if i’m anything to write home about**

**(10:41 PM) but anyway, ANYway. he comes over, and i’m not even surprised to see he looks exactly the same as he always does. shows absolutely none of the awkwardness that i feel myself. and just. fuckin. asks if i got his gift! so calm! and, uhhh. we talk. about the note, about that stakeout. but i’m still confused. emotionally**

**(10:43 PM) because you remember when i first met him and i said that he didn’t act like he’d been deviated, that wasn’t just me being a bitch about the situation, he really is such a stoic piece of shit**

**(10:43 PM) and i say that…kindly**

_ (10:43 PM) :’) _

**(10:43 PM) i’m not DONE**

**(10:47 PM) so like you love to remind me, i have problems with people, and i have problems with understanding “emotional intent” ig. and nines really hasn’t learned yet how to just. fucking. TALK. like a NORMAL person. so i know where i stand, with my own feelings, but i don’t know if he’s just being nice!!**

**(10:47 PM) but. but then, well**

**(10:48 PM) how do i put this without sounding like an actual sap**

_ (10:48 PM) SAP IT UP BOI _

**(10:48 PM) ajsjdhsfas please stop this is. so embarrassing**

**(10:49 PM) like okay i already knew that nines was direct. i work with him every god damn day, i KNOW him**

**(10:49 PM) i didn’t really entertain the idea that he’d be direct in a lot of other ways**

_ (10:50 PM) holy SHIT _

**(10:50 PM) okay wait no DONT GET ANY GROSS IDEAS**

**(10:50 PM) he just very bluntly told me how he feels**

**(10:51 PM) which doesn’t sound as weird to me now than it would have had this been just like a fucking month ago**

**(10:51 PM) but just**

**(10:51 PM) i haven’t felt this way in a long time**

**(10:52 PM) to know that someone would actually want to be around me. and actually be WITH me**

**(10:52 PM) romantically**

**(10:52 PM) blew my fucking mind**

**(10:52 PM) hell, like i said, i’m still freaking out**

_ (10:53 PM) this is my favorite romantic comedy _

**(10:53 PM) i’m still not done**

_ (10:53 PM) oh? _

**(10:53 PM) well i had to do SOMETHING**

**(10:53 PM) i’m no bitch**

_ (10:54 PM) sure _

**(10:55 PM) so after THAT, he makes to leave, because apparently that’s totally acceptable behavior after you just come into someone’s life and completely ruin them and their entire ideology. so i do what i always do when faced with difficult situations**

**(10:55 PM) embarrass the fuck out of myself**

_ (10:56 PM) of course _

**(11:01 PM) uhhh but i DO end up getting him to stay, though i think birdie helped with that (which remind me to send you a pic after this bc it makes my heart HURT) aaaanndddd i. reciprocate the gesture. of confession. because i had practically froze up when he’d, you know. so i guess he took that as a bad sign and that’s why he tried to leave? idk everything was like, way too much. but it was still way too fucking awkward, i HATED it, i COULD NOT deal with neither of us knowing what the fuck to do. god i’m sure he could just hear my fucking heart beating. it was horrible**

**(11:03 PM) but it also wasn’t?? idk but i had just started inception when he’d fuckin knocked on my door and i asked if he wanted to stay and watch? and he did? and i might have held his hand? just for a little bit??**

**(11:03 PM) and that is ACTUALLY all that happened and i’m done with my story and i’m still a really big, gay mess**

_ (11:04 PM) well i’ve been done with my snack for 20 min cause someone really likes to rant _

**(11:04 PM) lij**

_ (11:05 PM) yes? _

**(11:05 PM) LIJ**

_ (11:05 PM) okay okay sorry. that just took a weirdly cute turn that i wasn’t expecting _

_ (11:06 PM) i don’t know how to react to cute _

_ (11:06 PM) but. i AM happy for you, because you seem happy? _

**(11:08 PM) i**

**(11:08 PM) i am**

**(11:09 PM) yes, i think i am**

_ (11:09 PM) :’) that’s good baby bro _

_ (11:09 PM) you had a picture to show me? _

**(11:11 PM) <832812.img>**

_ (11:12 PM) that is certainly not the image i had in mind for the rk900 _

_ (11:12 PM) such a powerful being softened by such a tiny ball of fluff _

**(11:13 PM) birdie would not get off of him the entire time**

_ (11:13 PM) he might have been heating up his skin for her _

**(11:14 PM) huh. didn’t even know that could happen**

**(11:14 PM) i didn’t feel anything different?**

_ (11:14 PM) he can localize it _

**(11:15 PM) well i might be getting a run for my money here. birdie’s gonna be expecting that from me now and i’m gonna be kicked out as her favorite when i can’t deliver**

_ (11:15 PM) oh please, you’re the one that feeds her _

**(11:16 PM) her love comes from more than just that and you know it!**

_ (11:16 PM) i do _

_ (11:16 PM) now goodnight, go dream of nines without a shirt on _

**(11:17 PM) fuck yourself**

**(11:17 PM) goodnight**


	7. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics is elijah_   
>  **bold is gavin**
> 
> ahhh this is it! the last chapter! longer than the others bc i didn't want to split this one up. this has been such a blast to write, it originally started as just something funny, i was just trying something out, but your response! i wasn't expecting everyone to actually like it so much. seriously, all your comments have really helped me get this out so fast, i haven't written like this in a long time. and i'm sorry i didn't respond to everyone who did comment, i read every single one and get real giddy when i get a notification, but i'm awkward and hardly know what to say besides just scrambling to say thank you
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this! i MIGHT be thinking about exploring more of this universe, perhaps with a certain other, more android set of brothers. we'll see!

APRIL 28, 2039

WEDNESDAY

 

_ (6:12 AM) you’re back to work today right? _

**(6:14 AM) yeah**

**(6:15 AM) damn why are you up so early**

**(6:15 AM) ur usually asleep till like 10**

_ (6:18 AM) oh it’s nothing _

_ (6:18 AM) i just started doing morning yoga _

**(6:18 AM) this early??**

_ (6:20 AM) yeah _

**(6:21 AM) pssh. you would**

**(6:25 AM) i gotta get to the station, k? can’t text and drive**

_ (6:25 AM) wait you’re already leaving? i thought you guys didn’t have to show up until 8 _

**(6:25 AM) well maybe i wanna stop and get breakfast, damn. why you being weird about it?**

_ (6:26 AM) i’m not _

_ (6:26 AM) go, get your breakfast _

**(6:26 AM) ……alright**

**(6:26 AM) but i’m watching you**

_ (6:26 AM) sure, sure. have fun! _

 

**(8:54 AM) elijah…did you really do that for me?**

_ (8:59 AM) well, yeah _

_ (9:00 AM) i know how you’re regarded at the station, because i know you and your horrible temper, so i doubted they would throw you one themselves _

_ (9:00 AM) but i managed to convince them _

_ (9:00 AM) and, well, i had a pretty intimidating android on my side _

**(9:02 AM) that’s**

**(9:02 AM) that’s really nice of you**

**(9:05 AM) you should’ve seen my fuckin face**

_ (9:05 AM) oh i’ve already got the footage from connor _

**(9:06 AM) he didn’t have a camera?**

_ (9:09 AM) no but he has eyes _

**(9:09 AM) oh fuck**

**(9:09 AM) was he recording, like, everything?**

_ (9:10 AM) yes _

**(9:10 AM) the whole time?**

_ (9:10 AM) absolutely _

**(9:10 AM) so you saw, you know**

_ (9:10 AM) oh yes _

**(9:11 AM) FUCK**

_ (9:11 AM) you are so bad at apologizing to people _

**(9:12 AM) i know okay!**

_ (9:12 AM) but i’m glad to see you finally getting along with others, more than usual i mean _

**(9:12 AM) yeah, yeah**

**(9:16 AM) i AM grateful, tho**

**(9:17 AM) it always kinda rubbed me the wrong way when the other guys would get these awesome welcome back parties and i, at most, would get a couple claps on the back from t and chris and a fucking nod from fowler**

**(9:17 AM) so that meant a lot**

_ (9:18 AM) i may be trying to pay you back for the shit i caused last month, sending fowler the special rk900 _

_ (9:18 AM) ;) _

**(9:19 AM) aha yeah idk if i’m still angry with that**

_ (9:19 AM) really _

**(9:19 AM) well. it DID suck, at the time**

**(9:19 AM) but i think it’s turned out pretty okay**

_ (9:21 AM) if you hurry it up, i can probably get you guys a summer wedding _

**(9:22 AM) why do you have to ruin EVERY moment**

 

 

APRIL 30, 2039

FRIDAY

 

_ (1:04 PM) <1000337.img> _

_ (1:04 PM) you can tell this is the moment he regretted ever being born _

 

**(3:37 PM) oh god**

**(3:37 PM) did i really LOOK like that??**

**(3:38 PM) jesus fucking christ**

 

**(4:32 PM) please delete that footage that’s an invasion of privacy and i have already told connor that i have every intent on taking him to the judge**

_ (4:33 PM) mhm, and he said? _

**(4:33 PM) it**

**(4:33 PM) does not matter**

_ (4:36 PM) okay _

_ (4:38 PM) <1000338.img> _

**(4:38 PM) did you just encrypt the file**

_ (4:39 PM) i don’t have to answer that _

_ (4:39 PM) go get a warrant _

**(4:40 PM) that’s not what a warrant’s for**

_ (4:40 PM) :T _

 

 

MAY 1, 2039

SATURDAY

 

_ (3:03 PM) hey do you still have that baking sheet i lent you _

**(3:04 PM) i thought you gave it to me**

_ (3:04 PM) nooo _

_ (3:04 PM) i let you borrow it _

**(3:05 PM) well i mean yeah i still have it what would i have done with it**

**(3:05 PM) but why do you need it back**

_ (3:05 PM) because i gotta use it? _

_ (3:05 PM) so if you could bring that over tonight that’d be great _

**(3:07 PM) why can’t you just buy another one**

**(3:07 PM) you have the money**

_ (3:07 PM) i don’t WANT to buy another one _

_ (3:07 PM) that’s the one mom gave me _

_ (3:08 PM) i could buy YOU one if you gave that one back _

**(3:11 PM) oh**

**(3:11 PM) oh i see**

**(3:11 PM) yeah**

**(3:11 PM) no problem**

**(3:11 PM) got it**

_ (3:12 PM) thanks _

 

 

MAY 4, 2039

TUESDAY

 

_ [CALLING GAVIN] _

**[CALL DECLINED]**

_ (10:33 AM) hey _

_ (10:33 AM) brat _

 

**(11:57 AM) was kinda in the middle of something**

_ (12:01 PM) oh like work related _

**(12:01 PM) it doesn’t matter**

**(12:01 PM) what did you want**

_ (12:03 PM) are you guys free this saturday _

**(12:03 PM) who’s “you guys”**

_ (12:03 PM) you and nines of course _

**(12:03 PM) oh**

**(12:04 PM) uhh i mean probably?**

**(12:04 PM) we don’t have any real big case right now but unless something happens between now and then then yeah**

**(12:05 PM) why?**

_ (12:05 PM) we should double date _

**(12:05 PM) no**

_ (12:05 PM) ;( _

**(12:06 PM) we’re not??? even dating??**

_ (12:06 PM) oh that’s so sad _

_ (12:06 PM) yes you are _

**(12:06 PM) how the fuck you think that?**

**(12:07 PM) all i said was that we talked, like, a week ago. that sure as fuck doesn’t qualify as dating**

_ (12:07 PM) you also held hands, apparently _

_ (12:07 PM) which is still so sweet? _

**(12:07 PM) so what**

_ (12:07 PM) like what have you done with my brother? _

**(12:07 PM) your POINT**

_ (12:08 PM) well. i don’t think you know this, but you are not the only person i talk to about this little thing you’ve got going on _

**(12:08 PM) what do you mean**

_ (12:08 PM) i mean that while you may be adverse to sharing, nines holds absolutely nothing back _

**(12:08 PM) oh my god**

_ (12:09 PM) so we’re going out, and you’re bringing your boyfriend, and we’re all gonna have a great time _

**(12:09 PM) when did you even talk to him???**

_ (12:09 PM) what, you don’t think i have his number? _

**(12:10 PM) his??? number???**

_ (12:10 PM) yeah? _

**(12:10 PM) what the hell are you talking about nines doesn’t have a phone why would he**

_ (12:10 PM) he doesn’t have to have a phone if he’s the phone himself _

_ (12:11 PM) just use his serial number and you’re good to go _

**(12:11 PM) WHAT**

**(12:12 PM) i asked him why he never told me i could do that**

**(12:12 PM) “you didn’t ask”**

**(12:12 PM) absolute fucker**

**(12:13 PM) also i was told to tell you that we’d be happy to go out with you and chloe**

**(12:13 PM) his words, not mine**

**(12:13 PM) so yeah. whatever**

_ (12:14 PM) :D _

**(12:14 PM) gross**

 

 

MAY 7, 2039

FRIDAY

 

**(7:17 PM) hey do you know why mom just apologized to me?**

_ (7:22 PM) she did? _

**(7:22 PM) yeah, um, just like out of the blue**

**(7:22 PM) for everything**

_ (7:23 PM) that’s really weird _

_ (7:23 PM) i mean GOOD but _

_ (7:23 PM) kinda unlike her _

**(7:25 PM) yeah.. that’s why i’m confused**

_ [CALLING GAVIN] _

**[CALL ACCEPTED]**

 

 

MAY 8, 2039

SATURDAY

 

**(5:26 PM) hey i just realized i have no idea where we’re going tonight**

**(5:26 PM) or when**

_ (5:28 PM) oh that’s fine nines has the info _

**(5:28 PM) oh**

**(5:31 PM) ugh why do you have to always pick something fancy as shit**

**(5:31 PM) why can’t we just go somewhere cheap so i don’t have to dress up**

**(5:31 PM) also why the FUCK are we going to a restaurant?? they can’t even eat anything!**

_ (5:32 PM) i mean they can drink _

_ (5:32 PM) the upgrade’s got all the bugs teased out of it, i’m sure you’ve noticed right _

_ (5:33 PM) and besides, chloe says it doesn’t bother her at all _

**(5:33 PM) okay so what about nines?**

_ (5:33 PM) idk have you asked _

**(5:34 PM) damn it fine he said he doesn’t care i guess it’s fine**

**(5:36 PM) but now i gotta fucking dig that one suit out of wherever the hell i put it**

**(5:36 PM) i don’t even know if it’s clean**

_ (5:37 PM) well that’s your problem _

_ (5:37 PM) and you should probably be getting ready soon. it’s pretty far a drive _

**(5:37 PM) don’t tell me what to do**

 

**(7:03 PM) hey we’re out front where are you guys sitting**

**(7:03 PM) never mind**

 

_ (9:39 PM) you’ve been in the bathroom for a while now. you guys alright over there? _

 

_ (11:42 PM) have fun ;) _

 

 

MAY 9, 2039

SUNDAY

 

**(4:41 AM) it’s late enough (early enough??) for me not to care what i’m saying right now**

**(4:41 AM) but when you said you built them exactly like humans you were not kidding**

_ (4:43 AM) elaborate? _

**(4:43 AM) YOU GAVE HIM A DICK, LIJ**

_ (4:44 AM) oh, duh _

 

**(9:01 AM) <832820.img>**

 

_ (10:30 AM) a much nicer picture than i was expecting after your last message _

**(10:34 AM) huh?**

**(10:34 AM) oh my GOD**

**(10:34 AM) i didn’t even remember SENDING you that FUCK you didn’t need to know that???**

**(10:34 AM) if you’ll excuse me now i have to**

**(10:34 AM) leave the country**

**(10:35 AM) die**

**(10:35 AM) change my fucking identity FOR THE THIRD FUCKING TIME**

_ (10:35 AM) i mean or you can just agree that it was hilarious and move on _

_ (10:36 AM) we’re adults, gav _

**(10:36 AM) i don’t want my brother to know!**

_ (10:36 AM) what, that you’re having sex with your boyfriend? such a wild accusation, who would have thought! _

**(10:36 AM) jesus CHRIST**

 

 

MAY 10, 2039

MONDAY

 

_ (5:23 PM) oh my god did you really get threatened by connor today _

**(5:27 PM) WHY DO YOU TALK TO HIM**

_ (5:27 PM) i like to assume we’re friends _

**(5:27 PM) but yes, of course i did**

**(5:28 PM) tried to tell him this was real fucking unnecessary**

**(5:28 PM) he told me all his research on the subject said that, as the older brother, it was absolutely necessary**

**(5:28 PM) so. couldn’t argue. i tried, but :/**

**(5:29 PM) it was horrible**

_ (5:30 PM) <1000341.vid> _

**(5:30 PM) DELETE THAT SHIT**

**(5:30 PM) STOP ASKING CONNOR TO RECORD ME YOU FUCK**

**(5:31 PM) i will ACTUALLY kill you two**

_ (5:31 PM) last time, i promise _

_ (5:31 PM) and yeah i’ll delete it, don’t worry ;) _

**(5:33 PM) you’re a fucking menace**

_ (5:33 PM) i take that as a compliment _

**(5:34 PM) it really wasn’t one**

 

 

MAY 24, 2039

MONDAY

 

**(6:16 PM) you’ve been quiet lately**

**(6:16 PM) you good?**

_ (6:34 PM) i’ve just been giving you some space _

**(6:35 PM) i’m not angry?**

_ (6:35 PM) no i know, just _

_ (6:35 PM) letting you live your life _

_ (6:36 PM) without my influence _

_ (6:36 PM) because i know it can be a lot _

_ (6:36 PM) but i’m just looking out for you _

**(6:38 PM) okay…you know i DO enjoy talking to you, right lij?**

**(6:39 PM) and yeah you’re a real dick sometimes and it gets on my nerves**

**(6:39 PM) but you ARE my brother**

**(6:39 PM) don’t have to just go silent for two weeks**

**(6:39 PM) reminds me too much of those college days**

_ (6:40 PM) oh yeah :/ _

_ (6:40 PM) well okay then _

 

**(10:39 PM) hey elijah?**

**(10:39 PM) i actually wanted to say something to you**

_ (10:41 PM) oh? _

**(10:41 PM) yeah. um**

**(10:41 PM) just, thank you**

_ (10:41 PM) for what? _

**(10:42 PM) i’m not. gonna say it**

_ (10:42 PM) gavin i have no idea what you’re talking about _

**(10:42 PM) well now you’re just being an ass**

_ (10:43 PM) ;)) _

**(10:44 PM) don’t make this a big deal but**

**(10:44 PM) i love you man**

_ (10:45 PM) i love you too baby bro _

_ (10:45 PM) <1000362.img> _

**(10:46 PM) <832847.img>**


End file.
